Beat
Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, 2012 Saiyan |Gender=Male |Address=Satan City |Allegiance=Dragon Ball Heroes |FamConnect=Mother Grandfather Sora (mentor) Erito (ally/rival) Froze (ally/rival) Note (ally/rival) }} , the Saiyan Hero, is a Human who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Saiyan. The Saiyan Hero is the main promotional character, as well as a playable Saiyan avatar for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Appearance The Hero's appearance is similar to that of Goku in Dragon Ball GT, but he is a little taller and has a different hairstyle. He has worn numerous outfits over the years. His first outfit is similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball Z, which featured a crimson dogi, a yellow long sleeve shirt with matching shin wraps, a teal belt, and black shoes with white accents. His second Class-up outfit is seen in the ninth trailer, now donning a yellow cape and a black long sleeve undershirt. His third Super Class-up outfit no longer has a cape and consists of a red overcoat with plates on his shoulders. His undershirt is now black, and he also wears black elbow length gloves. His fourth God Class-up outfit is similar to his previous one, with the only difference being his pants are now black too. The Hero's outfit when utilizing his Super God Class-up abilities grant him a long red vest secured at the lower half by his teal belt and wrapped tail. Under the vest, the Hero wears a black short-sleeved combat suit. He dons red fingerless gloves, red and black boots, a white lower gi half, and a long yellow sash. Name He and the other male Saiyan avatars appear under the name Beat (ビート) in the Hero Road mode of the game; this name comes from unit of time used in music. This name could also come from a vegetable like all other pure-blooded Saiyans, specifically, the vegetable "beet". The Hero is also named Beat in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Biography Introduction In the beginning of the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Beat is shown leaving Satan City Primary School and rushing to an arcade in order to play Dragon Ball Heroes. He is sent into the game itself by Sora, a Capsule Corporation battle guide. There, he joins a team composed of Trunks, Gogeta, Gohan, and Goten to face the evil Baby Janemba. Beat, Gohan, and Goten turn Super Saiyans and Trunks and Gogeta turn Super Saiyan 3 while rushing towards Baby Janemba. In another mission, Beat faces Baby Vegeta with the help of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Trunks, and Pan. When Sora tells the boy about the summoning cards, Beat uses one to summon Luud. Luud fires his Crimson Scream at Baby Vegeta, but after the smoke clears, Baby Vegeta is still standing and an image of Super Baby Vegeta appears behind him. Beat is defeated by Baby Vegeta. Note witnesses Beat's match and she later has a friendly Dragon Ball Heroes battle with him. She has Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Pan, and Android 18 with her, while Beat has Cooler, Frieza, GT Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to Super Saiyan 4 Goku's 10x Kamehameha. First Tournament When she learns from Sora that Beat has never been a contestant in a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament, Note brings him to the Satan Mall, and in the Heroes Stadium. A tournament is about to begin and Beat has to battle the commentator Yoshito-kun for his first match. Yoshito-kun uses his Satan Deck (Majin Elite, Majin Buu, Mr. Satan, and GT Mr. Satan) and Beat has Frieza, Cooler, Super Saiyan GT Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to the robot and Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Yoshito-kun congratulates Beat for his victory. Beat and Note soon meet Erito, who just won his first match in the tournament. When Beat wins his match in the tournament and moves on to the finals, Erito congratulates him, while Note berates him because his Charge Impact is too weak. As Erito is defeated by Froze, the final battle will take place between Beat and Froze. Froze swaps up his deck almost completely while Beat wants to fight to the end with the companions he believes in. Forte shows up and mutters that Beat is going to lose. Beat does not recognize the girl, though. As Beat unsuccessfully tries to land a hit, Forte gives some backstory on Froze. Just then, Froze draws a "Z" in the sky using a Card Action Ability: Z for his characters to perform a Combined Energy Wave attack. Froze's characters all fire their Energy Waves at once and Beat takes everything, including the Dragon Fist, head-on. His clothes are torn up, but he still has 600 HP. He goes Super Saiyan and, reacting to his remaining HP, "revived strong foes" are activated. Despite the risk, Beat is going all-out. Froze comes in on the attack, but Super Saiyan 4 Goku blocks him. Both of their Charge Impacts were perfect, so it is a tie. Froze continues on the attack but finally is stopped in his tracks by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, who hits back with a 10x Kamehameha. Froze, however, has an ace up his sleeve: a "Revival Chance" is activated, which Froze equips with "Galaxy Parts". Froze is able to accomplish this because of his "Hero Robo Skill". Froze creates a Death Ball to fire at Beat, all the while yelling “IT HURT!” Beat martyrs himself tragically to save his friends. Froze uses "Charge Action Ability: Burst" and it is a KO. Beat has lost. When the girls say it is too bad Beat lost but his opponent was a battle machine with no emotion whatsoever, Beat reflects himself that it is not true as he saw Froze smile. When they see Froze being pushed around by a pair of bullies making fun of his devotion to his cards, Beat, Note, and Forte intervene, stepping in to take on the bullies and wipe the floor with them. Beat hands Froze's cards back to him, saying he now understands why he could not win against him. Just then, Froze's parents show up and Froze departs. Beat says he will get stronger so they should battle again. Second Tournament In another tournament, Beat fights and defeats Erito in the first round. He is then put against Nimu for the second round. When Dr. Auto summons Black Smoke Dragon, he creates Shadow Dragons, with three of them kidnapping Dr. Auto's grandchildren Nimu, Nico, and Genome. Jaaku Missions Black Smoke Dragon then creates his own shadow copy of GT Goku. Beat and his friends face Shadow GT Goku and they eventually win after GT Goten and GT Trunks fuse into Adult Gotenks and defeat both Shadow Goku and Black Smoke Shenron with his Burning Kamehameha. After hesitation, Beat eventually becomes a member of the Dragon Ball Heroes team and heads into the Dragon Ball Heroes world in order to track down the Shadow Dragons and save the three kidnapped competitors. Beat comes across Nimu, who is revealed to be under the control of Oceanus Shenron. Beat summons his team of Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan GT Gohan, Adult Gotenks, and Super Saiyan 2 Bardock to combat Nimu's team of Android 17, Hell Fighter 17, Super Android 13, and Semi-Perfect Cell. Video game stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' As shown in one of the game's promotional trailers, his first major fight in the Dragon Ball Heroes universe is against Cell. During this battle, he meets Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, the Saiyan Berserker and the Saiyan Elite. The Hero's second major fight is with Majin Buu, assisted by Future Trunks and the Majin Hero Kabra. He then fights Frieza's soldiers with the Saiyan Heroine Note, Lord Slug's clan with Goku and Froze, Super Saiyan 3 Broly and Hirudegarn with Goku and the Namekian Hero Tsumuri. In Galaxy Mission trailers, the young boy is in his world again and runs up to the arcade game. A robot similar to Giru, Poru, appears in front of the machine and goes on the boy's shoulder. After sticking his data card into the game's slot, the boy is teleported into the Grand Tour spaceship where Goku, Pan, and Trunks are and appears with new avatar clothes. He and the gang face Luud on Planet Luud, and when he returns to Earth, he and the gang battle Baby Vegeta and his allies. In the thirteenth trailer (GM6 trailer), the Hero is in space near Frieza's spaceship while Bardock faces Frieza above Planet Vegeta. Goku, the Heroine, and the robot in attack mode join the Hero, and the Heroine then flies and attacks the soldiers, soon followed by Goku. When one of the soldiers hits her with an energy wave and Goku catches her while she falls down, Dodoria appears on their way and the robot fires his missiles at Dodoria. When the smoke clears, the Hero appears in front of Dodoria and turns Super Saiyan. He dodges all of Dodoria's attacks and then kicks Dodoria away. Zarbon then appears and kicks the Hero from behind. The Hero angrily attacks Zarbon and then fires an energy blast at him. When Goku sees Frieza charging a Supernova to destroy Bardock and Planet Vegeta, he asks the Hero to help Bardock. The Hero charges a Kamehameha and fires it at Frieza's Supernova with Bardock's Riot Javelin. In the seventeenth promotional trailer (JM1 trailer), the Saiyan Hero, the Majin Hero, the Frieza's race Berserker, and the Android Elite help Goten and Trunks fighting the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind, Oceanus Shenron, soon joined by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, the Android Berserker, the Namekian Berserker, the Majin Berserker, and the Saiyan Heroine. ''Ultimate Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, the boy is in the real world again, in front of an arcade, and he is teleported into the Dragon Ball Heroes universe once again. There, he meets the Saiyan Heroine and then they battle Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, who soon knocks them to the ground. Goku appears to save the kids from Broly's Eraser Cannons and then, the three turn Super Saiyan and charge Kamehameha waves to struggle with Broly's energy wave. Power In his first-ever appearance, Beat is no match for Perfect Cell and gets overpowered by the Bio-Android. However, he is shown to have no trouble handling Frieza's soldiers in his base form. Upon first transforming into a Super Saiyan, Beat is outclassed by Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Later, however, he is able to take on the Baby infected Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl, defeating them on his own. He was also able to overpower Dodoria and Zarbon, being unphased by a direct punch from the former. In his Super Saiyan 2 state, Beat proves strong enough to break free from Black Smoke Shenron's shadow tendrils. After using the Super Class upgrade Beat proves powerful enough to defeat Nimu (under the possession of Oceanus Shenron). As a Super Saiyan 3, Beat appears to be around the level of Kid Buu after absorbing Southern Supreme Kai. However, even as a Super Saiyan 3, he is absolutely no match for Super Saiyan 4 Broly. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Kamehameha' – Goku's signature move. The Hero uses the technique along with Goku in several Dragon Ball Heroes promo. **'Multiple Kamehameha' – The hero usually uses his Kamehameha in combination with that of Goku and/or with the Saiyan Heroine. His ultimate attack in-game is when he, Goku, and Teen Gohan use a Triple Kamehameha to finish the opponent. ** Friend Kamehameha – Beat and Note's Kamehameha combination. ** Super Kamehameha: A more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'Dark Rebellion Trigger' – Bardock's signature move under the guise of the Masked Saiyan. Beat appears using it in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Combined Energy Wave' - A technique used by the Hero and Goku with a pose similar to the Non-stop Violence. *'Energy Wave' – He uses this blue colored blast in the second Dragon ball Heroes promo when he and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks battle Majin Buu. *'Class-up' – Beat frequently uses his Class-up state throughout the manga. This ability makes him appear in his GM alternate outfit and allows him to become a Super Saiyan 2. **'Super Class-up' – Beat becomes a Super Class for the first time during his battle with Oceanus Shenron possessed Nimu through a special capsule. This ability makes him appear in his JM alternative outfit and allows him to become a Super Saiyan 3. **'God Class-up' – The Saiyan Hero becomes a God Class in GDM7. This makes him appear in his GDM alternative outfit and allows him to become a Super Saiyan God. *In-game, he can also use the Spirit Bomb, Galick Gun, Final Explosion, Spirit Sword, Dragon Fist, Flying Kick, Heavy Finish, rush attack, Rapid Movement, Risking it all for a friend, etc. Deck Beat usually uses a set of Saiyan characters, usually members of Goku or Vegeta's families, though he occasionally uses Frieza and Cooler as well. He has used Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gogeta, Gohan, Pan, Bardock, and Gotenks in their various incarnations and forms. He also uses Luud and the Hero Robot as allies. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Beat uses the form in Victory Mission, for the first time against Baby Janemba. He later uses the form against opponents such as Erito, Froze, and Oceanus Shenron. The Saiyan Hero is also able to transform into a Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Heroes. The Saiyan Hero uses the form in the fifth promotional movie for the game. He first transformed when trying to save Goku from Broly. He uses the form again in a later promo, against Baby and Frieza notably. Super Saiyan 2 Beat uses the form for the first time against Froze during the first tournament, and later uses it again against Black Smoke Shenron, and uses it again later when he and Super Saiyan 2 Bardock use a combo attack on Nimu and Semi-Perfect Cell. After realizing that he does not stand a chance against Nimu's Super 17 in this form, he transforms into Super Saiyan 3. After using Class-up, the Saiyan Hero is also able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan 3 Beat is first shown with the potential to eventually become a Super Saiyan 3 during his and the other heroes' battle with Black Smoke Shenron: as he powers up to escape the evil dragon's shadows, an image of a Super Saiyan 3 appears behind him. He later uses the form in the battle against Nimu's Super 17 after using the Super Class upgrade. After using Super Class-up, the Saiyan Hero is also able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan God The Saiyan Hero gained the ability to become a Super Saiyan God after gaining the God Class upgrade. Super Saiyan Blue The Saiyan Hero gained the ability to become a Super Saiyan Blue in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, The class up is called the Super God class-up. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (promotional character, can be created in Hero Mode) *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' Voice actors *'Japanese': Miyu Irino (入野自由) Battles ''Victory Mission'' *Beat (Base/Super Saiyan), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan 3), Gogeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3), & Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Baby Janemba *Beat, Goku (Super Saiyan 3), Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3), Trunks (Super Saiyan 3), Pan, & Luud vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta) *Beat, Frieza, Cooler, GT Vegeta (Super Saiyan), & Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Note, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Pan, & Android 18 *Beat, Frieza, Cooler, GT Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Goku (Super Saiyan 4), & Hero Robot vs. Yoshito-kun, Majin Buu, Mr. Satan, & GT Mr. Satan *Beat (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Frieza, Cooler, GT Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Froze, Goku, Vegito, Piccolo, and Krillin *Beat, Note, Forte, & Froze vs. Two Bullies *Beat (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Erito (Base/Super Saiyan) *Beat (Base/Super Saiyan), Note (Base), GT Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4), GT Trunks, GT Goten, & Froze vs. Black Smoke Shenron *Beat (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3), Goku (Super Saiyan 4), Adult Gotenks (Base), GT Gohan (Super Saiyan), & Bardock (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Oceanus Shenron-possessed Nimu, Cell (Semi-Perfect Cell), Android 17, Hell Fighter 17, & Android 13 (Super Android 13) Trivia *A character that looks like an adult version of him appears in the intro of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, along with a character similar to the Saiyan Berserker. Gallery See also *Future Warrior *Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) *Ultimate Tenkaichi hero *Unnamed Martial Artist (1) *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) References Site Navigation es:Beat pt-br:Beat Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Characters Category:Time Patrol Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)